The Boy In The Cloak
by FabFanFictions
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in a wooden shack surrounded by Death Eaters. She is about to give up hope when a floor board pops up and unveils a boy in a cloak. Should she trust the boy? A Dramione OneShot! R&R!


_The Boy In The Cloak_

 **(Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters, but I wrote the plot of this fanfic 3.)**

She stared solemnly at the wooden floor of the run down shack she was hiding in. She was still shaking violently from the shock of what just happened. There had just been a Death Eater ambush in Hogwarts. There was loud, life-taking wand noises that seemed to be just outside of the wall she was leaning agaisnt. She pushed away, and the old wooden wall panel snapped. It made a loud _crack_ that sounded like a house elf arriving at his master's call. There was crunches of boots across the cracked, dry earth that used to be lush grass. She started to panic, and peered out of a crack between two pieces of rotten wood. Cloaked figures were marching towards the old door, and to each and every wall. She looked up. No, no way to get out there. She looked down. No way there, either. "Oh no..." she silently whispered. But an idea popped into her head. _I could apparate!_ Then, the horrible truth dawned down on the panicking girl. _I am in Hogwarts._ There was no way out. She was about to curl into a ball on the wooden floor, and greet Death as an old friend, when a miracle happened. A square patch of the floorboard lifted up. A boy wearing a cloak peered up.

"Down here!" he whispered. He had a strong, but smooth-sounding voice.

Hermione hesistated. The boy could be anyone. He could be under a curse by The Dark Lord, and will stab me the second I drop into the tunnel. There was obviously no chance of survival if she stayed in the temporary refuge. But, the boy could be a true savior, and bring me back to safety. She made up her mind, and quickly slid down, and the cloaked boy silently shut the trapdoor. They silently crawled through the tunnel, until it came to an opening, about a mile it seemed later. She sat down on a dirt stack, and looked at the cloaked boy.

"You saved my life..." Hermione said in shock that she had just escaped Death.

"And?" the cloaked boy whispered in his perfect voice.

"You just saved my life. If it wasn't for you, I would have been..." her voice trailed off. She didn't know what she would have become if she wasnt rescued by this boy. "For that reason, who are you?" Hermione said, wanting to know exactly who his savior is.

The boy hesitated, then slowly put his arms up to the hood of the cloak he was donning. He pushed it off. Hermione gasped. In front of her stood, her savior...

Draco Malfoy.

"MORGAN FREEMAN?!" Hermione shrieked.

"Hermione... its me, Malfoy..." He said in his signature smooth voice. He coughed, life he was preparing for something. He stood up, and his lips opened like an opera singer.

"Her- **MIONE!** " He screeched, trying to sing.

"You are a b- **EAUTIFUL!** person."

I love **YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** he screamed.

Hermione laughed.

And she laughed.

She laughed, and fell off the dirt stack.

She rolled on the dirt, still laughing.

Then she laughed some more.

She stood up, and looked at him, and started laughing again.

"I love **YOUUUUUU!** " she mocked, and laughed again.

Draco looked like a tomato.

After laughing for 5 more minutes, she stood up. She looked at the embarresed Slytherin. She couldn't resist laughing a little more.

Draco started to get angry. He pulled out his sleek, black wand.

He pointed his wand at the laughing girl. "Avada Kedavra." he said in a perfect voice.

The green light whipped her, and she never laughed again.

Draco glanced at the body of the girl he once loved, spat, and he walked the rest of the tunnel, alone.

 **(Authors Note: Sorry xD! I was going to turn this into a serious fanfiction, but at the part where Hermione yelled "Morgan Freeman?" I gave up. Sorry for crushing your heart... xD)**


End file.
